Reichsheer
The Reichsheer is the united armed forces of the Weltreich. It consists of the Weltheer (Ground Forces), Weltmarine (Naval Forces) and the Luftwaffe (Air Force), the Reichsheer was not the only armed force in the Weltreich, there was the Waffen-SS, armed branch of the SS. It's currently the largest army in the world with about a 21 million soldiers either in action or in reserves. History The Reichsheer officialy began on the 1st of January, 2920 with Tryton von Blitzmark's declaration of the Weltreich, upgrading the former Deutsches Heer into the Weltmacht. Though it was officially made later, the Weltmacht was actually made during the midst of the German Civil War and saw combat through the entire German Wars of Expansion. Under Tryton, the Weltmacht saw massive rebuilding and upgrading, from a large but disunited collection of forces into a centralised and efficient war machine. The Weltmacht saw multiple invasions of many landscapes and lands. Winning nearly every victory under the tactical genius mind of Tryton. It became the world's largest and most efficient army following Tryton's Project Überheer. It was truly a force to be reckoned with but everything would change following the passing of Tryton. His incompetent protege, Vustark van Veergen would become Supreme Commander of the Weltmacht. At first, Veergen was pro-Weltmacht and often agreed to many decisions made by it's experienced staff, including such generals as, Carolus Ironhard, Wolfgang Grutzberg, Fritz Orndorff, Ludwig Wexler, Gerd Hettan, Ernst Rassel and Günther Opitz. These generals would form a coalition together under the name of the Iron Union. The Iron Union saw the Weltmacht be completely transformed, the Iron League made multiple changes and edits to Tryton's work. The end result would see the Weltmacht be transformed into it's new and modern form, the Reichsheer. The Weltheer would become greatly improved upon along with the Weltmarine under the command of Grand Admiral Obert Wöltz and the Luftwaffe under the command of Karl Herzig. But this would change, Veergen would come under the influence of the Reichsfuhrer-SS, Ragnarr von Thorheim. Ragnarr would constantly influence the old Veergen, whom's mental state was starting to decay with his age. Ragnarr would preach to the Weltfuhrer his constant wanting of a Waffen-SS dominated army and to discourage the Reichsheer. This would begin to persuade Veergen but not enough to official take a stance. Weary, the leaders of the ground force section of the Reichsheer, the largest and main one at threat would hold a secret meeting in Paris to decide what matters should be taken to ensure Reichsheer security. After much debate, the ringleaders decided it was best to leave for now, there was no way that Veergen would actually discourage the Reichsheer, the Weltreich's greatest pride. So they thought. With the outbreak of the Greater Decade's War much to the dismay of the Reichsheer, they would carry out the commands of Veergen with great effect, notably by Field Marshal Ironhard. In a matter of a month, the Reichsheer would easily overrun all of Japan (except for Hokkaido), a vast majority of Nuuk Siberia, Nuuk India and Nuuk Mongolia and were closing in on Tibet and Nuuk China. This can mostly be contributed to the Reichsheer's vast amount of experience and knowledge in nearly every kind of warfare compared the smaller and less experienced Nuuk Army. Matters would soon grow out of the Reichsheer's favour with the devistating failure at the Battle of Lhasa due to the incompetence of Rassel. This vastly affected the Reichsheer as with this along with multiple other defeats following would see Veergen's distrust of the Reichsheer become clear and cut their funding. This affected the Reichsheer even more worse than thought, resulting in more and more victories, only resulting in the repeat of Veergen denying orders and thus more failures. Even with some small victories, it wasn't enough to persuade Veergen and it only became worse with Ragnarr now fully manipulating Veergen into expanding the Waffen-SS. Now with more victories than the Reichsheer, many generals and admirals were enraged and soon, under the command of Wolfgang Grutzberg, soon conjured into developing the Iron League. The Iron League was a secret organisation of generals and admirals who despised the new direction the Reichsheer was facing and soon violence emerged. The Iron League would stage a coup, overthrowing Veergen and Ragnarr's SS in multiple battles in Germany, the Lowlands and Scandinavia. All the meanwhile the overgrowing Nuuk forces landed in France and were rushing towards Germania. Now with full control in a practical military dictatorship, the Weltreich would see massive victories over the Nuuks and with their new position of power signed peace. Wolfgang would become Weltfuhrer and soon rebuild the Reichsheer into a smaller but still efficient force as a sign of good will to the Nuuks. Though this was put on short notice to the South Asian Revolts but this was quickly ended with the combined efforts of both the Weltreich and Nuuk Empire. Currently, the Reichseer remains dormant and is currently going under rebuilding under Field Marshal Fritz Orndorff. Category:Weltreich